As The Wind Turns
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: ...also known as The Many Lovers of Sakura Mikan. That's all the summary it needs, doesn't it? SMUT warning, so don't read this if you're not into sex. But who isn't, right? xoxo,  E
1. Chapter 1

**As the Wind Turns**  
><strong>(or The Many Lovers of Sakura Mikan)<strong>

**Chapter 1:**  
><strong>Tsubasa Andō<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsubasa was her first.<p>

The night after their last exam, Misaki had thrown a party in the Special Abilities classroom to celebrate the end of their senior year. Someone had snuck in a few kegs of beer and all sorts of hard alcohol bottles—one of which Mikan-chan had somehow gotten her hands on, despite being underage. It took a while for her to get off the chair she'd been sitting (slumped) in and stagger her way through the room, her legs heavy as she moved past her drunken senpais.

Somehow, she reached the corner where Tsubasa had fallen into. He had been watching the festivities with sad eyes, because unlike Misaki and his other classmates, being a member of the Dangerous Abilities class meant that he was too valuable to the academy, and thus would not be permitted to leave them for good. He hadn't wanted to come to the party, hadn't wanted to be reminded of what he was losing, but Misaki had played dirty and got Mikan to turn her soulful eyes on him, making him agree easily and proving once again (albeit in a rather humorous sense) that she truly did belong to the Dangerous Abilities class.

Mikan had always been able to cheer him up rather quickly, a talent she used on many of the students in the academy, so it was no wonder that he pulled her close and kept her safely next to him when she found him in the darkest area of the room. He'd seen the way she swayed from side to side, seen her covertly join the drunken population of the room with a few sips from her stolen bottle, and he knew that his little kōhai was completely wasted. He wasn't as bad off, but then again, he _had_ finished half a bottle of hard alcohol, so he supposed it was all about perspective.

"That's nice," Mikan-chan sighed, and only then did he feel the silky strands of her hair snaking around his fingers as he massaged her scalp absent-mindedly.

He hummed in response, not really up to talking. He tended to be quite the blabber mouth when drunk, but while he had an extreme dislike for that particular aspect of himself, he couldn't deny that alcohol possessed quite an awesome numbing power, for which purpose is why he hoarded one such bottle of alcohol. Compared to Mikan-chan and her extremely low tolerance for alcohol though, he was still definitely far better off.

"Will you come visit me?"

Silly girl. Didn't she know that people like them had no choice but to stay here?

Mikan shifted and turned to him, her head on his shoulder. "Tsubasa-senpai?" she slurred. "Won't you miss me?"

That was when he made the mistake of looking down at her.

Her eyes were darker with a dangerous emotion, but they still shined with that unique innocence she had somehow managed to hold onto. Her skin was flushed with the alcohol in her veins, turning it a beautiful shade that hovered between dark pink and light red. And her lips…

"Tsubasa—? Mmph!"

It certainly never occurred to him to do _this_—to kiss her lips like a lover would. She had always been his little kōhai, his little Mikan-chan. But now that he'd had a taste, he knew he could never go back to being just her friend and senpai.

"Oh," she breathed when he pulled away for air. When he couldn't bring himself to _not_ touch her, he moved his lips to her cheek and up her jaw to nibble at her ear, then lick the sensitive spot behind it. "Oh!"

Her hands gripped him tightly, as if he was the lifeline to her drowning body. And perhaps he was. Or perhaps, it was the other way around.

In response to her small mewls, he brought his hands to her waist, tracing down the curvy outline of her petite form to squeeze the back of her thighs, which made her spread her legs for him. Feeling her knees on either side of him had him shuddering in lust and anticipation, and the feeling of drowning intensified, electrifying his skin and sending him into a deeper state of _desire-want-need!_

Her fingers raked through his hair suddenly, pulling him back into a breathtaking kiss as she writhed against him. He thrust back, rubbing his hardening length into that spot between her thighs, coaxing the most wonderful sounds from her slender throat. Large hands pushed her legs up gently, opening her up more, and she obediently kept them in place when he began to palm her chest.

The urge to wrap his lips around her nipples seized him, making him pull away from her kiss and move down in one motion, teeth biting down carefully through her blouse. Mikan shuddered, her other hand moving to cup his head and keep him there. He obliged, briefly pausing to unbutton her blouse with nimble fingers and pull her pink bra down to make the experience all the more pleasurable.

"Don't stop!" she panted, wrapping her legs around him and grinding harder into his hard body. "Please, Tsubasa-senpai—"

"Don't call me that," he groused, pulling the other cup of her bra down roughly and scratching her other nipple accidentally. She squealed and tightened her hold on him for a moment, making him pay attention to her reaction. Could it be…?

He caught her gaze and held it as he took her pebbled nipple between his teeth and began applying more pressure. Mikan's eyes widened as it began to sting, and as he experimentally pinched her other nipple and thrust against her again, she jerked with a hoarse gasp, eyes squeezing shut. But there was no mistaking her excitement, her _enjoyment_ of his rougher actions.

Who knew that this little, wholesome girl was actually incredibly kinky? A series of images and ideas flashed through his head, all involving his little kōhai and sex and all the nasty things he could teach her. Kami-sama, yes. He would like that very, _very _much.

"Did you like that, Mikan-chan?" he asked, a devilish smile on his face.

Mikan could only whimper and lean up to capture his lips forcefully. "Do it again," she demanded when he broke the kiss, and Tsubasa obeyed eagerly, snapping his teeth around her flesh and tugging with more force. "Oh, Kami-sama… Tsubasa-senpai, more!"

He closed his eyes at her voice—lost to need and lust—and knew he wouldn't stop. This, whatever it was, couldn't end. Not now, and maybe not ever.

Dangerous, indeed.

It didn't take long for him to succumb to his own need for her, his fingers ripping off her surprisingly lacey pink panties and dipping into the slick folds of her flesh.

"Ah!" she cried, moving her legs down to trap his hand. He gripped on leg tightly and spread it away, pushing his finger in deeper and curling it upwards. She shuddered, unable to breathe as he rubbed at the rough patch inside her. "Oh! Oh!" Her lips shaped the word erotically, and he couldn't bring himself to look away from the wanton picture she presented.

It suddenly occurred to him that they were still in the classroom, and that their peers were still there. A brief glance around assured him that everyone had already passed out, and those who hadn't drunken themselves to sleep had already gone back to their rooms. Lady Luck seemed to be smiling down at them tonight.

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look?" he asked her rhetorically as he added another finger. She bit her lip as he stretched her further, trying to prepare her for him as best as he could. Tsubasa wanted to bite her lip for her, and so he did, sucking and nibbling at her bottom lip. But although she did her best to reciprocate, he could tell Mikan was uncomfortable with two fingers inside her, so he shifted his hand so that he could rub his thumb into the bundle of nerves above her hot core.

For a moment, she seemed startled. Her eyes widened and her lips parted to say, "What—?" And then, with a strangled, "Oh, Kami-sama!" she came around his intrusive fingers, shaking and shrieking against his lips. If not for their location and the sleeping bodies around them, Tsubasa would have gladly let her scream her bliss to the heavens.

As it was, she was sex personified as she writhed into him and spilled her juices on his hand, allowing him to easily slip a third finger into her. He groaned at the sensation of her gripping his fingers, and fought back the urge to undo his pants and shove himself into her the way he wanted to.

"Oh, yes," she panted, still moving with his persistent rhythm. "Oh, yes, yes, yes, _yes, yes_—!"

Tsubasa shoved his tongue gracelessly past her lips, further stifling the noises she was making. He didn't regret the decision even when she sucked on him hard and dragged her nails down the side of his neck, making him go cross-eyed at the burst of pleasure-pain he felt. It was unfortunately rather short-lived when she pushed him off abruptly, dislodging his fingers from her.

She shook almost violently as she moved away from him, her own fingers moving to press against her incredibly slick flesh. "Oh! Oh!" she murmured quietly, rubbing herself gently. It was one of the sexiest sights he knew he'd ever see, and he couldn't help but obey his body's demands to be sated any longer.

Freeing himself from his belt and pants, Tsubasa pulled his little kōhai to him and moved her hands away, replacing it with his thick member. Mikan moaned as he pushed in carefully, and he could only hold his breath as she enveloped him in her tight heat little by little, until she jerked away in what he knew was pain. He froze, a cold chill settling over him as he realized just what he was doing.

He was no novice when it came to sex, and he'd had his fair share of virgins in the past. And with them, he'd had standards, focused on showing them an experience they would never forget. So was he really going to take his drunk kōhai's virginity in the corner of a classroom filled with their unconscious friends?

"Tsubasa-senpai," Mikan whispered, that naked lust and passion shining in her eyes as she slowly got over the discomfort she felt.

_Yes_, he answered, resuming his activities. _Yes, he really was going to do all that, and more._

Yes, definitely more.

"Mikan-chan," he said softly, planting a kiss on her exposed collarbone before capturing her lips with his and easing her up to him again, his hips pushing down at the same time.

There was no barrier that stopped him from sheathing himself fully inside her, but he knew he was her first. It was in the way her body arched away from him, feeling the pain of being filled for the first time. It was in the way her eyes widened before squeezing shut, tears escaping her and falling down her cheeks.

It was in the way his heart clenched regretfully because of the pain he knew she felt.

But oh! what a tight fit they were. Mikan's passage coiled around him firmly, the aftershocks of her previous orgasm still notably present as she squeezed his length to the beat of her heart. This—_this—_was beautiful.

Mind-blowing.

Life-changing.

Yes, that's it. Life-changing.

"I'm sorry," he told her, then began to pull and push into her, carefully coaxing her into dancing that ancient dance with him.

Slowly, gradually, she adapted to the pain and moved with him, pressing her knees to his arms to offer herself fully to him. The kiss they shared was scorching now, their individual fires joining together to consume them both, chasing away the shadows that he relied on to empower him. Mikan clutched and tightened further around him, and in turn, he pressed closer and held her securely—a silent promise to keep her safe and catch her when she fell.

And when she fell, he caught her—body, mind and soul—as she shattered into pieces in his arms.

He came quietly, unable to make a sound as his world fell apart around him. He released deep inside her, and for a terrifying moment, he found himself hoping he could bind her to him forever by siring a child with her.

What a selfish man he was.

What a selfish hope to have.

Tsubasa looked down at her and couldn't help but think he'd knocked her off her godly pedestal as he watched her quivering on the floor, a mess of her previous self. Even so, she looked ethereal, as if the shadows that gave him power could not touch the light that still shone from inside her.

"Tsubasa-senpai?" He hummed, twirling her hair in his fingers once more. "Is it always like that?"

A hot flash of possessiveness shot through him, and he was glad he could answer honestly. "No," he replied. "That was the first time I'd felt that way."

"Wow."

And so it was there—in the shadows of that corner—that Tsubasa became her first. He was the man who introduced her to the carnal pleasures only the flesh could bring.

But, to his chagrin, he wasn't the only one to do so.

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note<span>_

_Yay! Finally, my smut-block has been lifted! And yeah, it's weird that it happened with Gakuen Alice, but I'll take my blessings where I get them. Thanks Muse! I've missed you!_

_And just to clarify, for those flamers who think I'm a pedophile who preys on little girls (ew, not that demented, thanks!), Tsubasa is going on 20 here, making Mikan 16. 'Cause, you know, in the manga, Tsubasa is 14 when Mikan is 10... So yeah._

_Oh-kay! I think that's it. :D_

_Lovely to have you read my work! Arigatō-gozaimasu!_

_Ja ne!  
><em>_~E_


	2. Chapter 2

**As the Wind Turns  
>(or The Many Lovers of Sakura Mikan)<strong>

**Chapter 2:  
><strong>**Kokoroyomi**

* * *

><p>Mikan was on the prowl.<p>

The old her—the virginal her—would have been shocked at her current self, but Tsubasa-sama had opened her eyes to a lot of (naughty, dirty, sexy) things. Her secret lover had lived up to his current occupation and taught her many, many lessons in the art of pleasure, but right now, self-gratification was definitely NOT enough. And with Tsubasa-sama gone, there was no one to scratch the proverbial itch that had become constant in her life.

Which brings us back to a prowling Mikan.

Her prowling wasn't obvious to everyone else, of course (Mikan was capable of subtlety—Sample Exhibit A being her illicit sexual relationship with a ridiculously hot high school teacher), but many heads turned to her as she sauntered away from her classroom, as if she exuded some sort of pheromone that pulled everyone's attention towards her. It made her feel oddly empowered and aroused to know that she could have this effect on people. Even Narumi-sensei had gaped after her when they passed each other in the courtyard, his cheerful "Ohayo!" trailing off abruptly.

But none of the men she'd seen interested her in the slightest, and she pouted to herself as she climbed the steps up to her special star suite, wondering when Tsubasa-sama would be coming back. He'd been asked to assist Natsume on a mission, and at that time, Mikan had encouraged him to go, not knowing the deep, needy ache she would be feeling only hours after his departure._ Kami-sama_, she needed relief so bad...

Not counting the years she'd spent ignorant of the existence of such pleasurable debauchery, today was the first time she'd ever had to go without sex. Without Tsubasa. Mikan sighed heavily, her hands tracing a path up her hips and waist and breasts to massage the expanse of skin where her neck met her shoulders, trying to emulate the way Tsubasa-sama would touch her.

When she couldn't muster up the same sensations, she huffed in frustration and was about to continue on to her room when she caught sight of Kokoroyomi, staring at her with wide eyes and red cheeks and a slackened jaw. Mikan blushed, realizing she'd been caught fondling herself in public, and then remembered all too late that Koko-kun could read minds. She was quite sure he'd seen her fantasizing about Tsubasa-sama, and at his nod, she knew he was _still _reading her mind.

How embarrassing. And dangerous.

It wasn't that she minded, but that Koko-kun didn't really know how to keep his mouth shut about this kind of news. That was why she and everyone else relied on him to tell them what was really going on in the school, because not all the teachers had special nullifying jewelry that kept the students from using their Alices on them. However, Tsubasa-sama had just had his Mark of Punishment removed (thus the reason she had been absent that one day last week, unable to walk without wincing visibly after they vigorously celebrated his still-limited, albeit no less liberating freedom) and if even the slightest rumor of a student-teacher relationship involving him reached the 'higher-ups' ears, his Mark would be returned to keep him in line and away from her.

Blanching at the thought, Mikan had to consider her options, not really caring that Koko-kun was standing right there, reading her every thought.

_Option one: Eliminate the threat. _

Too cruel, Mikan decided, removing it from the list almost immediately. Koko-kun was her friend, and could continue to be her friend if he simply kept his mouth shut. (In the background, Koko-kun was nodding his head in agreement, whilst at the same time edging toward the door closest to him. Who knew what course of action Mikan-kun would resign herself to? Better safe than sorry.) That brought her to the next available option.

_Option two: Blackmail._

But with what? While Koko-kun probably had a million blackmail materials he could use, no one could really pin anything remotely illegal or shameful on him. Koko-kun was a good person, and even if he had a mean bone in his body, it would never be directed at someone he considered a friend.

Pausing for a moment, Mikan realized one key factor in this situation. Koko-kun was her _friend_. Why didn't she just ask him to keep it a secret? Koko-kun nodded his head once again, which she saw out of the corner of her eye, and it reminded her why she couldn't.

Koko was a rabid little gossiper. It was one of the foundations that formed the rules of their class. All sorts of information would be found with Koko-kun.

Dammit. She was going in circles. What else could she do?

Blinking, one—unlikely, improbable—thought crossed her mind, and it had Koko-kun freezing in place and begin stammering unintelligibly in shock. "Mi- Mikan-chan!" he gasped, stepping away from her quickly. "I- I _couldn't_! Natsume-kun would kill me! _Tsubasa-_sensei would kill me! Hotaru-chan would- _Everyone_ would kill me!"

That was probably true. Everyone had become quite overprotective of her since she had transferred into the Dangerous Abilities class, which was a little twisted since DA members were considered powerful enough to take care of themselves (Sample Exhibit B was Natsume-kun, and Sample Exhibit C was Tsubasa-sama). But now that she had been reminded of her previous (aroused, horny, sex-deprived) state, Mikan couldn't deny that the idea had its merits, and would kill two birds with one stone.

So to speak.

Koko-kun whimpered a little as she began to stalk towards him, eventually backing him into the corner. It was quite the perfect spot, really—positioned well enough to see everyone coming up the stairs and heading off into their rooms, but dark enough that no one would see them unless they were headed specifically for the corner. Tsubasa had taken her here once, just before dinner ended, so that she was on the verge of an utterly mind-blowing, scream-worthy orgasm when everyone started coming up the stairs to head into their rooms.

The memory of it had her squirming with desire, and Koko-kun was becoming more of a temptation as every second passed. Even if he wasn't as gorgeous as Tsubasa-sama was, Koko-kun was part of the more handsome population of the school, almost at the same level as Natsume-kun and Ruka-pyon. It didn't hurt that he was quite fit too, with a nicely built frame and lightly muscled arms.

Yum.

"Mikan-chan," Koko-kun spoke up, still sounding nervous, but her incredibly unedited, entirely honest thoughts had obviously run him down enough to make him consider what she was silently offering. "We really shouldn't—"

"You can see right through me," Mikan sighed, lifting a hand to sweep his hair away from his eyes with a feather-light touch. "You know my truth better than Tsubasa-sensei, better than Hotaru or anyone else." With a sudden motion, she gripped his tie and collar in her fist and pushed him back into the wall, pressing herself fully against him at the same time. Koko groaned as she openly imagined all the ways she could take him right here and right now, and yet kept so still she was almost a marvelously sculpted, unmoving statue. "Why can't you believe that my feelings are true?"

"Because—" His breath hitched as she touched the tip of her nose to the spot under his ear, exhaling lightly and allowing the air to move gently across his skin. She watched with fascination as goosebumps rose and prickled down his neck and savored the shiver she had elicited from his bones. "You're with Tsubasa-sensei. I never knew why he was so protective of you until you let your guard down and showed me..."

His blush encompassed his cheeks and spread rapidly, touching his neck and continuing downwards, where his shirt blocked the sight she had been following rather eagerly.

Damn shirt.

She was too busy wondering how she would divest him of his clothes (to rip with fervent ferocity, or to perfect her unbuttoning skills using her teeth?), so it took her a moment to recall what had been happening. Oh right. Protective Tsubasa, ignorant Koko, loose-lipped (figuratively speaking, of course) Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, watashi— Mmph!"

_No more talking_, she told him, knowing that with her Nullification Alice voluntarily turned off, he would be able to hear her. _Right now, I'm just a girl_ _and you're just a boy. Let's just be Koko and Mikan_ _for now_.

Koko-kun responded by kissing her back, finally giving in to her. For a moment, it was clumsy and raw, the moment filled with just a girl and just a boy just getting to know each other physically. It was an age-old ritual that every 'just a boy' and 'just a girl' went through.

And then Mikan wondered if she could show him what she liked. It would involve images of Tsubasa-sama, and she didn't know if Koko-kun would want to see those kinds of images of Tsubasa like that, even if it was with her. After all, what boy would want to see their male teacher in that kind of situation, even if said teacher _was_ incredibly gorgeous and sexy? And it sounded so selfish too, to show another man how her older lover pleased her.

Koko-kun broke their kiss, and Mikan instantly regretted what she'd just thought. It wasn't fair to Koko to be thinking such things while— "Show me."

She gaped at him for a moment, unable to believe that he'd agreed to her (admittedly ridiculous) idea. And then she smirked, nipping at his bottom lip as she let the images flow through her and into him.

Obediently, Koko-kun lifted her into his arms and turned them so that it was now Mikan that was pressed against the wall. Koko had felt impressive at first, but now he was downright delicious. His arousal had grown exponentially, as if seeing her memories had triggered his lust.

He chose to emulate one of Mikan's favorite memories, his fingers aiming for the spot between her thighs as his teeth bit down carefully on her shoulder. "Mmh, harder," Mikan requested, fisting her fingers into his hair and leaning back to brace herself on the wall, her knees lifting higher around his waist to give him more access to her slick core.

And then Koko did something that shocked her to bits, sending fiery jolts of electricity through her nerves and into what felt like a mini-orgasm.

He told her she was a slut.

"You liked that, huh?" he asked, noting the way she jerked and clenched around his fingers. "Of course you did. Sluts like you like this shit."

"No! No, I'm not a slut!" she protested half-heartedly, knowing it was the right thing to say against a slur such as that.

"Sure you are," he said almost casually, as if they had been talking about something as inane as the weather. He pulled his fingers out and pushed it in again, rubbing against what Tsubasa-sama had called her G-spot. She shook in his arms as he did so, making him chuckle darkly. "See, slut? You like having this pussy of yours fucked, and you don't even care who fucks it. That makes you a slut."

"I've..." she panted and jerked as he began to stroke her firmly, making her lose her train of thought. _Kami-sama_, not even Tsubasa had such an instant effect on her. "I've never…oh!…never been with anyone else!" She finished her sentence in a rush, afraid to lose it again.

"And yet here I am," Koko murmured, spreading his fingers wide and pulling away a little to see what he was doing. Mikan blushed darkly, still unused to such blatant acts of perversion. Tsubasa liked to look down there too, as if he were fascinated that he could fit in her so well. "Damn, you've got such a pretty pussy, slut."

"Please, stop calling me a slut, Koko-kun," she begged.

"I can read your mind, remember?" he reminded her with no small amusement. "I can tell you like hearing me talk like this to you." His laugh was low and wicked, and it had her leaking more juices over his hand as her body shook with anticipation. "Who knew Sakura Mikan was so fucking kinky?"

The hand supporting her slipped down to her cup her ass, squeezing it in time to his thrusts and sending her closer to her climax. _More_, she thought. "More." _More, more, more_... "More, more, more!" She didn't know if she was thinking it or saying it any longer. All she knew was that she wanted more of what he was giving her.

"Unbuckle my belt, slut." When he paused his movements, she scrambled to obey, continuing on past his belt and onto his pants, freeing his long length. He was hard and smooth, longer than Tsubasa, but thinner in girth. Regardless of size, he had the tool to give her release and she was going to savor every second of it. "Do you like my cock, slut?"

"Yes," she sighed, palming it gently. He hissed and squeezed her ass hard, rubbing the bundle of nerves atop her core at the same time, making her arch her back and gasp as she almost reached completion. "Oh! Oh, Kami-sama, Koko-kun…"

"Tell me you like my cock, slut."

"I like your…cock," she reiterated hesitantly, and he released her ass, only to slap it loudly and firmly. "I like your cock!" she repeated quickly, understanding instinctively what he wanted. "I like your cock! I like your cock! I like your cock!"

Koko-kun's smirk was devilish, a complete contrast to his normally cheerful smile. Mikan didn't know where this Koko had come from, but if men were a treat, he'd be a box of her favorite Howalon puffs. "Put me here," he ordered, his darkened brown eyes falling to where his fingers were leaving her.

She obeyed, wondering briefly just when he'd become the dominant one, and he took himself in his hand and began rubbing himself on her soaked center.

"I can't figure out," he said suddenly, conversationally, "how you can be so devious and sexy in one second, then innocent and naive in the next."

Confused, she told him, "I don't understand."

Koko-kun released himself— "There!" he declared, making her blink at him curiously. "You can't even _think_ the words cock and pussy and fuck, can you?"

Oh.

Mikan blushed once more. "I suppose not," she admitted. "But I've only been at this for a few wee— Ah! _Oh!_"

Koko-kun _was_ long. She could feel him already deep inside her, and yet he kept pushing, reaching depths Tsubasa never had.

Oh yes.

Oh yes, yes, yes!

"What a slut," Koko-kun groaned, still sliding into her. It took him a few moments to finally touch a piece of her that made her recoil in discomfort, and luckily, he had run out of…_cock_, to put inside her. "Good girl," he murmured, evidently proud that she had managed to at least _think _the word. "Keep it up and I'll stop calling you slut."

"What would you call me, then?" Mikan asked, panting as she slowly got used to the deep intrusion.

"Fuck toy," he replied, pulling out abruptly and slamming into her completely. It took her breath away, how rough he was, and combined with the dirty, degrading nickname, it pushed her back immediately on the verge of her yet-to-come orgasm. Koko-kun chuckled, amused at her. "You're so kinky, Mikan-chan. I wonder how everyone would react, knowing just how much you love being fucked?"

Sheer terror gripped her as she remembered how much more loose-lipped Koko was than her, and Koko—the ridiculously-skilled, obviously-experienced sex maniac that he was—used that moment to press her knees to the wall, spreading her indecently wide, and pounding into her roughly. The adrenaline that rushed through her at his threat helped bring her to an immediate release, the endorphins exploding through her veins and filling her with a sense of fulfillment that was matched only by the night Tsubasa had first fucked—yes, _fucked_—her drunk, inebriated body.

Her scream of release was muffled by Koko's hand, and it only fueled the excitement that still pulsated through her. One thought miraculously pushed its way through the fog of bliss that was encompassing her mind, and it was a truth she wasn't about to deny.

_Koko-kun is a sex god._

Evidently pleased by the thought, Koko came, pulling out of her and soiling her skirt and thighs with his release. Mikan watched as his eyes glazed over, his throat releasing low grunts and groans as he spilled himself on her skin and clothes. "Kami-sama," he panted, resting his head on her shoulder. "Holy shit, Mikan."

"Are you okay?" Mikan asked, a little worried when Koko didn't move for a while.

He started chuckling then. "Mikan-chan," he sighed, moving to look up at her, "I'm fucking fantastic."

Mikan giggled at the dopey grin he was sporting. "Hai, you fucking are," she replied with an amused smile, and Koko gaped at her for a moment before laughing.

Loudly.

A door opened somewhere down the hall, and in a flurry of rushed motions, Mikan and Koko straightened up, smoothing down skirts and zipping up pants just as Ruka's head poked out of Natsume's room. He didn't see them in the darkened corner, and Mikan was grateful for that.

"What is it, Ruka?" Natsume's voice drifted down to them.

Ruka shook his head and went back inside. "Nothing. I thought I heard something," he replied, "but no one's out there." The door closed behind him, and Mikan darted out of the corner quickly. Koko followed her swiftly, rounding down the stairs before anyone else came out.

He paused at the landing. "Mikan-chan," he called out softly as Mikan touched the handle of her door. She glanced over as she opened it, saw Koko's small smile as he sincerely said, "I won't tell. Promise."

Mikan smiled back at him and disappeared into her room. _I know_, she thinks to him before closing the door.

And then she activated her Alice.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>

_At yue679's behest, I've finished chapter 2. I was debating whether to use Ruka or Koko, but since I had more material for Koko, that's who I went with. Any requests on who Mikan's next lover is? :)_

_Thanks for reading!  
>~E <em>


	3. Chapter 3

**As the Wind Turns  
>(or The Many Lovers of Sakura Mikan)<strong>

**Chapter 3:  
>Ruka Nogi<strong>

* * *

><p>This was just terrible.<p>

Fucked up, as Tsubasa-sama would call it.

Natsume-kun stared at her impassively, the way he would look at Hotaru-chan, and why wouldn't he?

She_ was_ Hotaru-chan!

Mikan was going wring Nonoko-chan's neck when she saw her. Because whatever concoction her friend had given her was _clearly_ not the sedative she'd asked for.

She had wanted rest, had wanted to sleep away the rest of the month. It wasn't fair that Natsume-kun was back, had been back for days now, and Tsubasa-sama wasn't. Mikan was told that he was off supervising other members of the Dangerous Abilities class, but only Nobara-chan was out, and she had Persona with her.

So where on Earth was Tsubasa-sama?

And to make matters worse, Mikan was stuck in Hotaru-chan's body! She shuddered at the reaction Hotaru-chan would have when she realized what happened, but hopefully, her genius best friend would figure out a way to get them back into their proper bodies in no time.

"Oi! Imai-san," Natsume-kun called, and it took her a moment to realize he was talking to her. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing," she claimed, cringing when Natsume-kun's eyebrows rose at her stutter. "I'm fine, Natsume-kun."

"Hn." Natsume stared at her for another few seconds. "Ruka's looking for you. Go meet him in his room."

"Hai," she nodded quickly, running off as soon as his back was turned.

Mikan didn't want to meet Ruka in his room. Going to Ruka's room was a bad idea. Mikan had been so damn horny—

Wait a minute. Mikan stopped and leaned on a nearby building, realizing that she didn't feel horny at all.

God bless Hotaru, whose body isn't horny and burning with frustration at all, and could she please not figure out a way to switch them back first? For the rest of the month would be good, thanks.

Mikan went back to her room, barely noticing that her own body was missing from her bed as she locked the door and dove under her blankets with every intention of hiding in it until Tsubasa-sama returned.

* * *

><p>"Hotaru-chan," Ruka-pyon panted in her ear, and Mikan felt his fingers rubbing and tugging at her clit, "come for me."<p>

Tsubasa-sama wasn't quite as noisy when he fucked her. That was the thought that passed through her mind right before she exploded into a thousand pieces. Ruka-pyon groaned loudly as he stopped moving, and Mikan felt him come inside her. She recovered quickly enough to be thankful that Hotaru-chan had taken one look at her after that First Night and shoved an anti-pregnancy pill down her throat that would last for a month.

God bless Hotaru.

"Wow, Hotaru-chan," Ruka-pyon sighed, moving off of her almost immediately. "That was—"

"It's Mikan," she interrupted him, already rising to collect her clothes.

"Ne?" Ruka-pyon asked dumbly before scrambling up. "Oh, shit. Mikan, gomen—"

"Don't bother," Mikan told him shortly as she pulled on her panties, knowing that it was her stupid horny body that had probably compelled Hotaru-chan to come to Ruka-pyon for gratification. "Just…don't ever mention this to anyone."

"Hai, of course," Ruka-pyon replied quietly. Mikan felt guilty for a moment. "Mikan-kun, I'm so sorry. Hotaru-chan came in and told me she was in your body before she…ah—"

"I told you," she sighed, shrugging on her blouse and doing up the buttons. "It's fine. Just don't ever talk about it again."

"Okay."

When she turned to leave, uniform smoothed down completely, she spied Ruka with his head in his hands, fingers clenched tight in his hair. Mikan realized then that this wasn't his fault. She was the one feeling too damn horny all the time. She was the one who asked for Nonoko-chan's help. It was her body that had Hotaru-chan running to Ruka for relief.

It was her who put poor Ruka-pyon into this situation.

Feeling the guilt multiply ten-fold, she made her way to Ruka-pyon's side and silently lifted his face up to her for a brief kiss. Ruka-pyon looked bewildered at the gesture.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Ruka-pyon," she murmured. "The body swap was my doing. I didn't think that this would happen, but this is my fault."

"Iie, Mikan-kun—"

"Hush," she said, and Ruka-pyon quieted instantly. "Don't feel bad." She summoned the Alice she needed from inside her, the one she'd thought she would never have to use. "I'll make it all better."

A few minutes later, she left Ruka-pyon's room, only to find Natsume-kun sitting outside, eyes dark and stormy. "I heard everything," he told her.

She knew that. "So what now?" she asked him, tensing when he stood up gracefully and walked towards her. He stopped a few inches away, giving her an impassive look that mirrored the one he'd given her hours ago in Hotaru's body.

"You'll erase Imai-san's mind too," he ordered. "They don't need to remember this." Guilt stabbed through her at the prospect of that particular deception. Mikan didn't think she could do that to Hotaru-chan. "You want her to remember that she used your body to fuck her boyfriend?"

Well, when he put it that way.

Mikan turned to leave, intending to do it while she still had the courage to do so, but Natsume-kun grabbed her arm. "Mikan."

"Don't say it," she warned, intuitively knowing what he wanted.

"You're a victim too," he pressed on. "It's okay to be mad."

Mad? She wasn't mad. She was horrified. She was guilty. She—

She couldn't look at him when she did it, when she touched his hand and siphoned away the memory of him listening through the door, and she left him standing there, unable to remember what had happened for the past five hours.

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note<span>_

_At Crimson-Midnight-Moon's request, I put Ruka next, and yikes! Everything's gone morbid! What happened, Muse? Where are we going with this?_

_Hope you're still with me on this :)  
>~E <em>


	4. Chapter 4

**As the Wind Turns  
>(or The Many Lovers of Sakura Mikan)<strong>

**Chapter 4:  
><strong>**Mochiage**

* * *

><p>Mochiage pushed her roughly against the tree, careful to keep them out of everyone's sight. It was a bright, beautiful, class-less day, so a good majority of the student population had opted to enjoy the fair weather outdoors. Everyone from the original Elementary Class B, with the exception of Natsume (who'd been acting all <em>weird<em> for the past three days), had met up at the garden for a little get together, and that's what had led him to his current situation.

Making out with the one and only Sakura Mikan.

They were no more than a hundred meters from the spot where their friends rested happily, and the thrill of getting caught was propelling both of them to a deeper state of frenzy. Mochiage had never done something like this before—hell, the last time he'd been with a girl had been _months ago_—and the promise of doing it again without even having to become a boyfriend was a pretty sweet idea. The fact that it was the unattainable Sakura Mikan he was going to do it with was like...well, he couldn't exactly compare it to anything he'd ever experienced before, but this was definitely a memory that'll be pretty hard to top.

Quietly groaning as Sakura-san abruptly slipped her hand down his pants, Mochiage wisely let her set their pace, which was a pretty fast one since she chose to gently pull him free from the confines of his pants and tell him in a breathy voice, "Lift me up. I can't wait anymore."

_Wow_.

Obeying, he instantly felt the tip of him brush her wet folds firmly as she guided him into her, and Mochiage had to grit his teeth and fight against the urge to simply explode all over her before the fun really began. He thought that if he could show her a good time, then maybe they could do this again soon. Very soon.

"Make me come," Sakura-san asked, looking up at him with her big brown eyes, and Mochiage was glad to obey. Gripping her thighs carefully, he pushed all the way inside her, savoring how hot and tight she was around him. "Oh, yes..."

With a shudder, Mochiage pulled out of her and pushed back quickly, then did it again and again and again until she shifted her hips down and pressed her lips to his harshly to muffle her shriek as she came around him. The sensation of her clamping down on him was wonderful and unforgettable, and he gladly pistoned in and out of her until he found his own release.

They were quiet for a moment, and Mochiage breathed in the scent of sex and enjoyed the feeling of fulfillment that flowed through his sated body. He thought, briefly, that he'd been right in his prediction that this would be a memory that would be difficult to replace. Who knew Sakura-san was such a wily tiger in the sack?

"Thank you," she said suddenly, pulling away to look at him. There was an amused smile on her face as she raked her fingers through his short hair. "That was quite a ride."

To his chagrin, he blushed at the praise. "You're not too bad yourself," he mumbled, unable to look at her as his mind cleared and the repercussions of what happened began to pour into his head. Kami-sama, Natsume-kun was going to kill him. Sakura-san was off-limits for a reason, and he'd just crossed the invisible line.

He was dead.

He was _so_ dead.

"You'll take a bath before joining the others, yes?" Sakura-san asked. "Permy-kun will be able to smell me on you if you don't, and we don't want anyone to know about this little event, right?"

"Right," he replied breathlessly as she rose, releasing him from her body in the process. "Bath."

Sakura-san kissed him deeply one last time, and then scurried away in the direction of her building. Mochiage got up when he could no longer see her, then walked dazedly to his own room.

"Oi! Mochiage-kun!"

Snapping out of his trance, Mochiage looked over at Kitsuneme-kun and blinked blankly at him. "What?" he snapped, embarrassed at being caught day dreaming.

Everyone gave him curious looks, but it was Sakura-san who spoke up. "What were you thinking so hard about?" Opening his mouth to answer, Mochiage paused. Indeed, what had he been thinking about?

"He doesn't know," Koko-kun answered for him, shooting him an odd look. "And I didn't see what he was thinking about, either."

Mochiage blushed furiously and was suddenly struck with a feeling of de ja vu. Ignoring the odd sensation, he snapped, "You're not supposed to peek into our heads, Koko-kun! You promised!"

"I didn't!" Koko-kun replied. "That's why I said I didn't know what you were thinking!"

Huffing, Mochiage folded his arms across his shoulders and glared at everyone. It didn't hold the same ferocity as Natsume-kun's did, but his classmates still averted their eyes. Well, most of them did anyway.

Sakura-san kept on smiling at him, as if she wasn't afraid of what he'd do to her if she didn't stop. And indeed, with a Nullifying Alice and Hyuuga Natsume to protect her, what did she have to fear? Still, her smile tickled something at the back of his head, as if it should've held more importance to him.

...Nah.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>

_At the request of I'm sorry. Goodbye. By request, Tono, Natsume and Tsubasa are next. And yes, Tsubasa will be the last, since this was supposed to be done already._

__Hope you liked it!  
><em>___~E__


	5. Chapter 5

**As the Wind Turns  
>(or The Many Lovers of Sakura Mikan)<strong>

**Chapter 5:  
>Akira Tonōchi<strong>

* * *

><p>Tono thought he was a fairly good person. Yes, he's a ladies' man, and yes, he hits on everything human and female, and yes, he doesn't particularly care if that particular female human is 'committed' to a male human. But he's a fairly good person, and a downright awesome friend to those he cares about.<p>

...so what's he doing half-naked in Tsubasa-kun's bed, biting and pinching and squeezing at Mikan-chan's breasts?

To be clear, they are very lovely breasts—one of the best pair he's ever seen in his young life. They're perky and soft and so utterly squeezable that his mouth actually watered when he first saw them in an intimate, up-close and personal point of view. Mikan-chan's twin, nicely-sized titties are delightfully scrumptious and would tempt any man (or woman) into copping a feel, even if only for just one happy moment.

Did he mention they taste like apples? Tono _has _to know what concoction she spreads on this lovely skin of hers—he can keep it with him at all times and simply lather it on whomever he next fell into bed with. Mmm-_mm!_

Still, she's his friend, and more importantly, he's a full eight years older than her. Sure, he flirted with her before, but he'd been eighteen, and that was kids' stuff. A small minority of his bed-partners had been four years younger than he at the very most, and the majority of them had stayed within his own age group, so what's he doing groping and rubbing and quivering under the promise of a fantastic climax with a little girl like her?

_She's not so little anymore though, is she?_ a devilish voice asks him quietly as Mikan-chan gripped his hair tightly and plundered his mouth with her hot little tongue, forcing the taste of Howalons onto his taste buds. _Yum._

_No_, Tono agrees. _She's not so little anymore, at all_. The proof is in his hands, being kneaded and massaged so skill-fully that Mikan-chan's making mewling sounds in the back of her throat, the vibrations travelling into him through their lascivious kiss. Tono wondered when Mikan-chan grew up to be such a little wildcat in bed, and where his attention had mistakenly been focused on while she did said growing up. Taking his eye off of her had been a big mistake. Tono would have loved teaching her all the pleasures the flesh could feel. He had a feeling she'd be a fantastic student in the art of sex.

"Oh, Mikan-chan," he sighs when she rolled her hips against his eagerly. "Patience."

"Oh, Tono-senpai," she breathes almost mockingly against his lips. "Fuck patience."

What an absolutely wonderful idea.

"Okay," he agrees easily. "When you find Patience, let me know. I'll come right away. Promise."

Mikan-chan tugs at his hair and glares down at him even as she pressed down hard on his groin, and Kami-fucking-sama, _that is such a hot look on her_. "I think you better put that sassy mouth to better use, Tono-senpai."

Tono smiles, feeling ridiculously proud of her. "Hai, Mikan-chan," he complies. "Where do you want me?"

He's amused when she flounders slightly. "I, ah," she stuttered, but it doesn't detract from her hotness at all. If anything, it adds an appealing naïve aura to her goddess-like appearance.

Tono helps her out, proclaims "I think these beauties need more attention," and palms both breasts again. Mikan-chan offers them to him willingly, and he bends down to suck at a patch of delicious skin above her nipple. "Your titties are awesome. Can I take them home?"

"No," she pants, fisting her fingers into his long hair. "They're mine."

"Aw," he pouts, biting down on a nipple in retribution for her selfishness. Mikan-chan squeals and tosses her head back, pulling him closer and writhing on his lap in response, and Tono smiles in amusement. "Damn, Mikan-chan. When the hell did you get so sexy?"

"What are you talking about?" she asks, shaking her shoulders and making her breasts jiggle merrily. "These puppies have always been this awesome."

A full belly laugh escapes him. "You're worse than I am!" he declares, trailing his hands down the curve of her waist to grip her hips. "Can I take off—?"

"Hai," she answers quickly. "Take it off. All of it."

Tono leans down to suck harshly at her navel, and her hips rise at the gesture. Tono pulls her skirt and panties off in one smooth move, stuffing the scrap of white cotton safely into the pocket of his pants so that he doesn't forget them when he leaves. "All bare," he observes, eyeing her clean skin. "I'm a little surprised."

"I'm not surprised you're still talking," she sighs exasperatedly.

He shrugs and flicks a finger at her swollen clit. "It's how I roll."

Mikan-chan has no response for him, too busy arching her back and reaching for his hand to make him pet her kitty. It's pretty and wet. It's pretty wet. A pretty wet kitty. Tono snickers at his shallow joke and begins to rub at her slit.

"To— Tono-senpai!" Mikan-chan breathes, her hips rolling to follow his movements. "Oh, please. Please, stop teasing."

"Can't help it, Mikan-chan," he replies, taking in the fucking erotic sight of Sakura Mikan trying to get his finger inside her. "I like seeing you like this. It's sexy fun."

The grip she had on his hand tightens, and her brown eyes are icy with frustration. "Dammit, Tono! Fuck me right now or I'll leave," she threatens, and for some reason, Tono believes her.

"Okay, okay! Geez," he huffs, unbuckling his belt and pushing down his pants. "You know, you're really pushy when you're horny." Mikan-chan scowls at him and doesn't wait until he removed his pants entirely. She pulls him over her and wraps her legs around his waist, glaring until he gets the hint and begins sliding into her. "Oh, wow."

Oh, _wow_.

Shit, he should have been doing this _hours_ ago. What the hell was he thinking chatting her up when he first arrived? He should've jumped her as soon as he set eyes on those gorgeous legs. Hell, he _would've_ jumped her if he hadn't let his eyes move all the way to her face and recognized her big brown eyes.

"Tono-senpai," Mikan-chan sighs, raising her hips in welcome. "Oh, yes."

She's so warm and wet and tight and shit, Tono isn't going to last long inside her. Mikan-chan had somehow demolished his expert control, demoting him to masturbating-teenager status in the spectrum of sexual experience.

Nullification Alice Tono's ass. Sex was Sakura Mikan's _real_ Alice.

"Fucking move already," she pants, and Tono can't obey, because if he moves, it'll be all over for him. "_Tono_," she says through gritted teeth. "Sometime today would be nice. It would be fuck-awesome, actually."

It _would_ be fuck-awesome. That's the problem.

"Mikan-chan," he whimpers (whimpers! No pun fucking intended, but Kami-sama, what is the world coming to?), "I'm too close."

Mikan-chan pauses. "Oh," she whispers, understanding lighting her eyes. Then she bucks against him, making him slip in and out just a bit and he's crying out in surprise as fuck-awesome bliss washes over him. "Fuck me, Tono-senpai," Mikan-chan murmurs, and he obeys mindlessly, jerking his hips over and over as he rides his pleasure out and into her.

"Mikan-chan, shit," he sighs when she came around him easily, making the world a better place as he spills the last of his spunk into her while she milks him like he's a fucking-gorgeous cow, and he swears to himself to never fucking do this again even if Sakura Mikan is the hottest sex goddess he's ever fucked. "Shit, we're never doing this again, you hear?"

"You sure?" she asks breathlessly, her orgasm tapering off slowly. "I kind of enjoyed myself."

"Kind of?" Tono echoes, a little insulted. Mikan-chan shrugs and shoots him a sassy smirk, and he channels as much ire possible into his index finger before pointing it at her. "You're ridiculous."

Her eyebrows rise in response. "_I'm_ ridiculous?" she repeats.

"Hai." Tono nods firmly, now completely convinced that Mikan-chan is an experience he should only have once in this lifetime. "I'm a veritable sex god, and you made me come in less than a minute."

"And that makes me ridiculous?" Mikan-chan deadpans.

It earns her another firm nod. "Hai."

She's silent as she eyes him with a frown. "You're insane," she concludes, and Tono lets his jaw drop in abject indignation. "Get off of me."

Tono hadn't even realized he's still trapped inside her, too comfortable with the banter they had going on. Shit, he is definitely never going to tap Mikan-chan's plump ass ever again.

Blinking, he suddenly finds himself in a chaste lip-lock with his brown-eyed friend. "Arigatō, Tono-senpai," she murmurs. "I needed that today." He stares at her blankly until he remembers—

"Oh, Mikan-chan," he sighs, hugging her tightly.

Her voice is wobbly with tears when she adds, "Tsubasa-sama isn't here, so I thought I'd be alone today." Guilt stabs sharply through him, because he hadn't even remembered what today was until she reminded him. "Arigatō."

"Anytime, Mikan-chan," he tells her honestly. "You call, I come."

"You're so cheesy," she counters with a small laugh, and he pulls away to smile down at her.

"Nah, I'm just that easy." He brushes her tears away, earning a thankful smile from her before she pulls his pants up and fixes it for him, then straightens his shirt and his hair. In almost no time at all, Mikan-chan is ushering him out the door, wrapped only in Tsubasa's blankets.

"Take care, Tono-senpai," she says as he wonders just how she'd wrangled him into leaving already. "I'll tell Tsubasa-sama that you dropped by."

There's a look in her eye that tells him she wants to be alone now, so he doesn't fight her on it. But even so, it doesn't feel right to leave her alone.

Not today.

"Mikan-chan?"

She turns back to him, hand ready to push the door shut. "What is it, Tono-senpai?" she asks when he stays silent for a few seconds. Tono shakes his head and smiles as genuinely as he can.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>

_At pwenie's request! Hope you liked it dear!  
><em>_~E_


	6. Chapter 6

**As the Wind Turns  
>(or The Many Lovers of Sakura Mikan)<strong>

**Chapter 6:  
><strong>**Natsume Hyūga**

* * *

><p>"This is <em>not<em> part of the plan!" Mikan hisses as Natsume-kun trails his hands up her thighs.

Natsume-kun shoots her a dry look. "Obviously," he mutters, nuzzling his nose along her neck. "But if you'd rather go swimming with the alligators on the other end of the house, I can go with that too."

Mikan refuses to admit that he had a point, just as she refuses to kiss him on the lips. Natsume-kun exhales harshly and bites down on her neck punishingly, and that sets her off, just like it normally did.

It wasn't fair. She'd been getting better at controlling herself. It's been a week since she last had sex, since Tono-senpai on her damn birthday, and it's the longest she'd ever gone without sex.

Self-gratification is another story entirely, but shit, she'd been fine until this_ goddamn mission_.

Their hard drive was in the computer, copying important information from a businessman suspected of selling government secrets to a Turkish terrorist faction. Japan had no idea which information the Turks would be interested in, but there was no doubt that it would be bad if any of their secrets made its way into their hands. So again and again, they sent in agents who didn't come out of there alive, until the Academy was finally called in to help. And with Tsubasa-sama still on-site in his previous mission (whatever the hell that was), Mikan was sent to help Natsume-kun sneak into the businessman's little house party and gather the files from his study.

Natsume-kun inhales sharply when she grinds against him, and it's just so damn lucky that the guards choose that moment to noisily enter the room because Mikan doesn't know how else to explain her reaction.

The guards are quiet as they observed Mikan and Natsume-kun, and after a few minutes of silence, Mikan has the sinking feeling they were _just_ _going to watch_. And neither Mikan nor Natsume-kun could leave until the drive, disguised as her purse, finishes copying the computer's contents and erases everything on the computer.

Kami-sama. It was the Ruka-pyon situation all over again, only worse, because this time it's _Natsume_.

Natsume-kun seems to come to the same conclusion, because he swears in a low voice and pulls away to look down at her. There's an apology in his eyes, and Mikan can do nothing else but close her eyes and accept the kiss he places on her lips.

Why do these things have to happen to her? What has she done so wrong that all these twisted situations _keep_ _happening to her_?

The guards are almost forgettable in the quiet of the room, and Natsume-kun's hands are kind and steady as he moves them under her dress.

Mikan doesn't want his gentleness.

She tugged at his hair and gives him a firm look. "No time," she insists in a slightly loud voice. "Just do it."

Natsume-kun gives her a frustrated look, but says, "Fine," in what was almost a snarl before he meshes their lips together in a furious kiss, teeth clicking and tongues tangling together. His hands move off her back to rip the lacey fabric wrapped around her hips, and Mikan drenches herself at the sound as it brings back memories of Tsubasa-sama doing the same thing.

It's clear that Natsume's surprised when he feels how wet she already is, and he lets out a shuddering breath before pushing his fingers inside to prepare her for him. He's hot and insanely skilled as he quickly finds that wonderful spot inside her that has her shaking and coming almost instantly. Natsume leans his forehead against hers, crimson eyes staring into her brown ones so intensely that she snaps her eyes shut to keep him from seeing her fall apart.

Mikan whimpers and holds onto him tightly as he moves his hand away and pushes his hot, hot length into her, and Mikan thinks she's boiling from the inside out.

"Oh God," he moans, and it isn't fair that he sounds absurdly sexy. Mikan barely remembers _not_ to say his name and shoves her tongue into his mouth none too gracefully to keep herself from talking.

Natsume fucks her fast and hard, and Mikan's crying against his lips as she orgasms over and over again. And when Natsume comes, he pulls out thoughtfully even though the gesture leaves hot trails of him on her skin.

"Excuse me." The voice brings her back to reality, and the reality is that she just fucked Natsume in front of two guards in a room where she's committing government espionage. "Sorry to interrupt sir, ma'am. But this room is strictly off-limits."

Mikan can't bring herself to look at them and hides her face behind her hair, her eyes falling on the computer to see that the files are nearly done, thank God.

Natsume graciously takes the lead. "It is?" he asks in a chagrined voice. "Sorry, sorry, we were just…enjoying the party. Privately."

The guards shift on their feet. "If it's okay, we'd like to escort you to the washroom so you can…freshen up. And then we're bringing you back to the party."

"That would be wonderful," Mikan replies as the drive completes its copying program and instantly deletes everything on the computer, and she cringes when her voice comes out breathless. She uses her toes to detach the connecting cable from the computer and pulls the purse to her, fixing the cable so that it looks like the purse's strap. Natsume helps her fix her appearance, then nods at the guards, who lead them to the wash room.

Barely an hour later, they're driving back to the Academy, mission completed.

"Mikan—"

"Forget about it, Natsume-kun," she says immediately. His silence is surly and reflective and everything dangerous in Mikan's book.

"I can't."

Mikan grits her teeth, self-hate boiling in her gut as she reaches for Natsume's hand on the steering wheel. Natsume jerks his hand away, but it's too late—she's already taken the memory of them away from him.

"What—?"

"Don't ask," she advises, not looking at him. "You didn't want to know."

She feels Natsume's eyes on her, and in turn, she keeps her eyes on the road. "Did I say I didn't want to know?" Natsume asks, his voice bearing none of the tension and regret it had carried seconds ago.

"Yes," she says, and her tongue burns with the lie just as her lips still tingle with his kiss.

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note<span>_

_This is for everyone who wanted a Natsume/Mikan scene. And let me tell you, I actually didn't want to do this pairing, but I think it turned out nice and angsty._

_Review?_

_Hope you liked it!  
>~E<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**As the Wind Turns  
>(or The Many Lovers of Sakura Mikan)<strong>

**Chapter 7:  
><strong>**Tsubasa Andō  
><strong>**(the boyfriend)**

* * *

><p>Tsubasa entered his room for the first time in one month and four days just as Mikan pulled her bra off, and he paused because <em>wow<em>, he had incredible timing. Mikan draped her bra over the back of his chair and turned, freezing when she saw him at the doorway.

A wide smile spread across her face. "Tsubasa-sama!" she cried, running into his arms. He was definitely going to remember that scene—Mikan's pretty breasts bouncing happily as she darted into his arms—forever.

"Mikan-sama," he sighed, holding her to him tightly. "I missed you."

"I went crazy without you here," she told him, and he laughed at the picture that brought to mind.

Mikan harassing people and driving them equally crazy? Yeah, that sounded just like her.

"How is the Academy still standing?" he teased, and she pushed him away with a huff. "Kidding!" he said quickly, pulling her back to him gently. Mikan gazed up at him with those big brown eyes and he couldn't resist anymore, leaning down to kiss her deeply.

She moaned, kissing back eagerly, and it's not long until she's pushing his shirt off of him and he has her pressed onto the bed, marking her skin with the hickeys that had faded in his month-long absence.

Suddenly, Mikan somehow found enough purchase to roll them over, and Tsubasa was immediately puzzled as to why he hadn't put her on top of him in the first place. She looked glorious above him, her hair falling sexily around her shoulders, slightly hiding the fantastic globes perched proudly on her chest. The only thing that ruined the image was her yellow high school skirt, keeping his eyes from feasting on the flesh he'd yet to uncover.

"Tsubasa-sama," Mikan purred, scratching her nails lightly over his abdomen, making him shudder in anticipation.

Tsubasa had never been so turned on in his life with just his name and a smoldering look.

"You feel so good," she continued, grinding down on the erection straining against his pants. Tsubasa groaned and fought to keep his eyes open, wanting to remember every detail of this outrageously erotic encounter. Mikan began to rotate her hips, making the image of her all the more real and surreal at the same time.

Kami-sama, he'd missed her _so fucking much_.

"Mikan-sama," he sighed, trailing his fingers up her legs. "Mikan, you look damn sexy in that skirt, but I'll bet you look better without it."

"No," she declared, still rubbing herself lewdly against him. Leaning down, she nipped at his lip roughly and murmured, "I'll keep the skirt on, Tsubasa-_sensei_."

Kami-sama. Hell yes. And never mind his complaint about the uniform—her calling him sensei with it on just made all sorts of kinky student-teacher sex games flare up in his mind.

"I can't decide whether you're being naughty or nice," he admitted, unable to decide for himself. Both possibilities had endless..._possibilities_.

"Oh, I'm very, _very_ nice," Mikan replied with an uncharacteristic smirk that reminded him uncannily of Hyuuga-kun. She was definitely spending _way_ too much time with the fire-caster. Suddenly, she slapped his jean-covered thigh, the stinging sensation making him give her his full attention. "I'm also very, very naughty."

Mikan rocked—both literally and figuratively speaking. Tsubasa had to seize her tightly by the waist and move her off of him, because the sudden change in rhythm had him instantly on the verge of coming in his pants like a thirteen-year-old boy who'd just discovered the wonders of masturbation.

Holy.

Shit.

"Problem?" Mikan teased, her voice husky and low.

"Yes," Tsubasa answered honestly, panting in shock and excitement. "My pants are still on."

"Then take them off."

"Best idea I've heard all day."

Tsubasa made quick work of his belt and zipper, and with Mikan's help, the pants had come off, along with his black boxer-briefs. Mikan cooed as she looked at his weeping cock, and shocked him once again when she suddenly leaned over to suck at the head of him. His balls tightened immediately, and for a moment, Tsubasa was tempted to give in and erupt inside her hot mouth, maybe come all over her face and mark her as his, even if it was only them who would see.

But apparently, Mikan had plans for him. She squeezed at the base of his cock, preventing him from coming at all, and pulled her pretty lips away from his aching tool. And then, cruelly, she licked him from base to tip, tickling the slit where a bit of precum had managed to escape.

Tsubasa had honestly never seen, heard or felt anything like it before and he had to bite his lip to keep from begging like…well, like Mikan when she was about to have a really fantastic orgasm.

Finally, when he had calmed down some, Mikan released her tight hold on him and stood on the bed, her hands slipping under her skirt and reappearing with a pair of white cotton panties. After experiencing the most erotic moment of his life, it surprised him a little to see the innocent underwear slipping down her legs, reminding him that no matter how good at sex Mikan was proving to be, she was still a sixteen-year-old girl. He was also a little surprised that he didn't feel any sort of negativity at this reminder.

After all, if anyone could appreciate a young, nubile girl, it was Andō Tsubasa.

Mikan tossed the panties carelessly over the edge of the bed and squatted down before him, allowing him to see her pink pussy pull slightly apart, as if opening up for his inspection. Her lovely sex looked as scrumptious as her lovely breasts, and with that indecently lovely view, he couldn't find any reason why he shouldn't push her down and spread her thighs wide in order to get a better look. Mikan gasped at his sudden action, but then she started wriggling, trying to find a more comfortable position while he eye-fucked her pussy.

"Do I pass your inspection, sensei?" she asked once she had settled.

"Not yet, Sakura-san," Tsubasa said, moving his fingers to part her even further. Her hips jerked up to him, and he slapped her thigh, the same way she had done to him earlier. "Don't move." Her body shook for a moment, belaying her excitement, before she obeyed and remained still.

Tsubasa took dipped a finger lightly inside her, tracing the muscle he could see. Her passage clenched once, making her clit jump as well. Tsubasa did it again, and again, until Mikan's body quivered with the need to come. Relishing her reaction, he firmly pushed the finger into her, groaning as she began to clench rhythmically around the single digit, her shriek of pleasure echoing around his room.

Thank Kami-sama that his room was sound-proof _and_ two floors below the normal dorms. Turns out he'd been smart when he requested a different room than the one initially assigned to him. His little Mikan was a screamer.

Bending down, he suckled at her clit, making her thrash harder against him. His tongue traced kanjis onto the bundle of nerves above the hot pussy clamping down on his finger, keeping the orgasms coming, pun fully intended. The sounds she made were music to his ears, and he didn't let up until she asked him to stop in a hoarse, slurring voice.

Male pride rushed through him as he straightened up and seared the image of her in his head. Just like that First Night, Mikan looked well-pleased and boneless, her entire body flush with adrenaline and endorphins. _My very own sex goddess_, he thought with no small wonder as Mikan opened her eyes too peer shyly up at him.

It was amusing how devilish she could be one moment and innocent in the next breath. Tsubasa knew he'd be eternally fascinated by her seemingly incorruptible purity, and considering the fact that he'd been wringing orgasms from her at every possible moment since that First Night, he was pretty sure he'd corrupted her innocent mind as deeply as he could. And yet the pure light she carried inside her refused to be put out.

Tsubasa could only admire her for that.

"Tsubasa-sama?" she panted, giving him her curious, what-are-you-waiting-for-ravage-me-now-please look.

"That's Tsubasa-sensei to you," he reminded her, and the shy Mikan gave way to the seductress who'd had him on the brink of climax in one move.

"Sorry," she replied, not sounding sorry at all.

Falling back on the bed, Tsubasa watched with dark eyes as she got the hint and slid onto him smoothly, her skirt hiding his cock with her pussy. The tip of him was already brushing against her, and he knew all it would take was one push to finally be inside her. But he wanted to see what his little student would do now that he was clearly relinquishing control to her.

There was no hint of shyness in her as she moved down, arranging herself so that her hot, wet slit slid easily around the length of him. Tsubasa momentarily pictured a hotdog in a bun before she started rocking back and forth, drawing an amazed gasp from him at the odd sensation. It was like sex without being inside her.

Why was it that it was he who learned something new?

"Oh, Tsubasa-sensei," she moaned, resting her hands on his belly to give her purchase to speed up her movements. Tsubasa pressed his head into the pillows and arched his back, thrusting in time to her rhythm. "Hai! Hai, just like that, Tsubasa-sama, please, don't stop," she told him urgently, looking down at him with unseeing eyes.

She was close already. He could feel her pussy kissing the length of him as she slicked over him and it was a different and familiar feeling at the same time. Tsubasa could come like this, could choose to embrace the sensations and spurt all over his stomach. Fuck, he could make Mikan lick it off him—he knew she would.

He heard her whimpering and felt her shortening her actions, and Tsubasa decided he'd rather release inside that beautifully tight cunt of hers. He gripped her hips and turned them around on the bed, making Mikan clutch her nails deeply into his shoulders and scream as he forced himself into her sopping wet entrance. He did it just in time too—Mikan started clenching around him, writhing against him as she attempted to prolong her orgasm. Tsubasa assisted her, spreading her legs wide and pumping his hips in a steady motion. It was when she started to calm down that he sped up, and Mikan's eyes shot open in wonder as he built her back up again.

"Kami—" He cut her off, pressing his lips to hers and plundering her mouth with his tongue. She persisted in her attempt to speak, her words of "Hai, Tsubasa-sama, please, I'm so close," muffled as he kept fucking her mouth in the same movement as he fucked her pussy.

Mikan wailed as she came again, and this time, Tsubasa gladly followed her over the edge. He buried himself deep inside her and kept himself there as he released, that stupid, selfish wish of impregnating her taking over him again. He wishes it every time he comes inside her, and isn't that just fucked up?

"Oh, Tsubasa-sama," she sighed, relaxing into the bed. Tsubasa doesn't move, feeling that irresistible need to stay still—to hold onto her for as long as he could hold her—grip him urgently. "I missed you."

He was pleased by that admission. "I missed you too," he admitted. "When I wasn't thinking about the mission, I was thinking about you."

Mikan smiled up at him, but there was something in her eyes that tainted the sweetness of it. "I couldn't—" she paused. "I couldn't stop worrying about you."

A heavy feeling settled over him, because he's quite sure that's not what she had been about to say. And he didn't know what was worse—the idea that she _wasn't_ worried about him, or that she'd just lied to his face.

Because Mikan was a terrible liar, and Tsubasa already knew all her tells.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>

_This is the last chapter of ATWT. The story focused on Mikan's lovers, not her love story with Tsubasa. Sorry if this left you hanging, but I have no intentions of adding anymore chapters to this story. I think it's good where it ended-open to your own imagination. :)_

_Hope you liked the fic! Reviews feed my ego! Lol :)  
>~E<em>


End file.
